


In A Perfect World

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [50]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc, lucky clover diner universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean and Elijah continue their discussion about racism.
Relationships: Sean Astin/Elijah Wood
Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/592381
Kudos: 3





	In A Perfect World

**Author's Note:**

> Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge Prompt: police.

[ ](https://imgur.com/yMkA9KL)

“The police are supposed to uphold the law, but they’re the reason for these demonstrations,” Elijah said. “George Floyd was killed by a police officer, a white one.”

“A senseless tragedy,” was Sean’s comment.

“A police officer,” Elijah repeated. “Aren’t the police supposed to treat everyone the same, regardless of color?”

It was times like this that reminded Sean just how young Elijah still was.

“The way things are and the way they’re supposed to be are rarely the same. That expression _in a perfect world_ is just an expression because the world we live in won’t ever be perfect."


End file.
